Defying Gravity
by RadiantRainbows
Summary: At Yellow's place where Diamond and the blonde cooks up a cake for Red, things starts to get very heated in the matter of seconds. Contains; Abusrd(Diamond and Pearl) Special (Red and Yellow) hinted Preciousmetal (Silver and Gold) and implied Oldrivals (Green and Blue) Tease/Smut


"And it's done~!"

A happy gasp came from the blonde, next to her was a dark blue haired boy, the two of them were making a cake together. "Thank you Diamond! I could have never done this myself." the blonde bowed to the Boy of Emotions, he just nodded and replied with 'welcome'.

The two of them placed the cake in the center of the table. It had the letters "Happy birthday Red" written in red icing. The cake was both half chocolate and vanilla. There was whip cream and two layers. Diamond helped Yellow make the cake, Yellow did everything else and asked for an extra pair of experienced hands, thus Diamond helped make the food as well.

In the living room Pearl was boredly waiting with Blue for something to happen. Silver was sitting down with them just watching Tv at random. He was actually waiting for Gold to stop by like he always did and he mentally banged his head for actually waiting for him.

"I'm bboooorrreeedd Yellow, why'd you invite me if you didn't even want my help?" the brunette asked irritated, Yellow sweat dropped slightly at the female.

She turn her gaze to the side "I never invited you, you just came at random." she muttered the words yet the brunette still heard. Yellow went next to Pearl and smiled at the fellow Blonde. "Thank you for letting me borrow Diamond, you can have him back now~" she slightly winked at him as the blonde boy chuckled.

He stood up knowing it'll be a long trip for the two of them to go back to Sinnoh, Yellow pointed to the kitchen where Diamond was, Pearl smirked and walked over there, saw the boy eating one of the cupcakes they made, with a sly smirk, Pearl wrapped his firm arms around the boy's waist and stomach.

"U-uh Pearl what are you doing?" the said boy didn't reply, instead he nuzzled his nose against the boy's which made Diamond wince with a slight jolt of pleasure. Slowly, Pearl started to leave little faint love bits on Diamond's neck, Diamond's cheeks flushed as he bite down on his cupcake trying to focus his attention on the sweet treat rather then his boyfriend trying to feel him up.

Pearl's hands started to roam as one hand went to Diamond's upper half and rub over his chest, as his other hand started to teasingly run down Diamond's thigh. The very action sent shivers through the dark blue haired boy spine, Pearl smirked as he noticed his boyfriend relaxing more.

Yet he wanted more then just relax, he wanted Diamond to writher away underneath him.

"Can you do that somewhere? I rather keep my kitchen clean."

Pearl flinched to the slightly dark tone of Yellow, he chuckled nervously and was about to tell Diamond to go back home, however the boy was already panting and half way out of it. The blonde sweat dropped, he grabbed Diamond's hand and walked out of the kitchen. "Anyways see you later~!" Pearl pushed Diamond out the door so that they can return to their hometown, Yellow just sighed and went back to the living room seeing the two chosen siblings.

"Blue… didn't you have something to do today?" Yellow asked, she wanted to kick Blue out in the nicest way possibly. But they was harder then it sounded. Silver sweat dropped already catching on to what she was doing, he then looked at the time expecting Gold anytime, he figured he would call the Breeder and tell him to met up with him somewhere else.

"Nope no plans what-so-ever~" the blue eyed teen laid down on the couch lazily, Silver somehow had already slipped away leaving Yellow to deal with the brunette. "How about you?"

Yellow looked at the table that was specially made for Red, she wondered if Blue didn't get the hint. It's literally in her face. It was August 9th yesterday everyone celebrated Red's birthday, however Yellow wanted to give Red a special gift. But she couldn't do so if blue was in her house refusing to get out or take a hint. "Blue-san, Red will be here any moment so…"

"Oh he's coming!?" Blue was now sitting down on the couch with a half way shock expression, Yellow lighten up and nodded. "Yay! We can all talk and catch up! Ohh~! Lets invite Green too~!" Yellow fell to the floor.

The blonde sighed but then had an idea. "Yeah… we should invite Green-san! I bet he's at the Gym," Yellow hoped this would work and smiled, grabbing Blue's hands to slightly pull her up. "Can you go to the Gym and dra-invite him over?" the brunette eyed Yellow suspiciously, she then smiled and winked at the blonde.

"Sure thing! Leave it to me~!"

Yellow nodded and then watched Blue dash out the door and head to the Gym. The blonde sighed finally being alone, now all that's left is Red's arrival, which should be soon considering he said to be here an hour ago which he is normally late on these things. It only took five minutes before the a knock on the door was heard. Yellow breathed in calmly and then walked over to the door opening it with shaky hands.

There stood none other then the Battle himself. "Hey!" he gave the blonde a smile, wearing his normal clothes he walked in the house casually. "So, you said you wanted to give me something?" Red was now behind Yellow as she closed the door trying to remember how to breath. "You could have given me at the party yesterday through…" Red scratched the back of his head with slight confusion.

Yellow sweat dropped. "The gift isn't something I can give… in public." her reply made Red more curious, Yellow then smile and pulled Red's arm gently to the dinner table nearby. "I made you some dinner, Diamond was a big help!" Red looked at the spread, he suddenly became flustered at the idea of Yellow -with Diamond's help- making dinner especially _for him_.

The petite blonde went to sit down at the chair nearby, she pointed to the main seat for Red to sit in. He was a little bit nervous and sat down, it didn't take long for The Healer to fill up a plate, the spread was enough to feed a family four give or take. "S-so you made this for me?"

Yellow handed him the plate and began to fill up hers, only much more tinier. "Yes! I thought since you don't eat a home-cook meals, I figured I would make one for you," Yellow gave the Battler a small smile, he felt something in his stomach twist. "I asked Diamond for help since I wanted you to enjoy every bite." the smile never left her face.

"Th-That's really nice… thank you Yellow."

The blonde giggled as Red began to eat, soon after Yellow join in. the two engaged in normal chatter, talking about a couple of pointless things, this were the times she really loved, just mindless chatter, it felt real to her somehow, for some odd reason, meanwhile back with a certain Sinnoh Duo.

* * *

"A-aah~ P-pearl!"

Diamond was panting and whined from the teasing the blonde was doing. Pearl's left hand was massaging the boy's chest slowly, his right hand was inside Diamond's lose pants, caressing his thighs, it seemed Pearl had already unbuckled the boy's belt and loosen it up. The skinner blonde chuckled as he watched Diamond's legs trembled slightly from the pleasure he was giving him. Pearl moved his right hand up to where his left hand was, only on both sides of Diamond's nipples, Pearl began to rub them together and left little love bites all over The Boy of Emotion's neck. The blonde wore a lustful gaze, he wanted to eat the boy right here and now at the Viridian Forest. "Aa-Aaahh~~" Diamond's knees buckled together as he felt the pleasure pulsing through him.

"Keehee, do you like that~?" the blonde obviously lost it and was now getting more anxious to claim the younger boy once again. Diamond's response was a feverish nod, Pearl moved his hands lower to Diamond's thighs, he rub them slightly, which made the dark blue haired boy moan loudly, the noises coming from him started to make Pearl's _pride_ ache, demanding friction from anywhere. The blonde gave in to his own desires and started to press his front to Diamond's back. With a buck of his hips, Diamond can _feel_ Pearl poking him, his face turned into a scarlet color, he himself was already hard from all of Pearl's teasing.

Diamond was panting and knew he couldn't stand for long like this. "Pe-pearl, I-… it hurts…." the blonde gulped, knowing this was Diamond's way of giving him the permission he wanted. The Boy of Willpower started to unzip Diamond's vest, the younger boy made no protest instead he whined at the slow pace, Pearl bucked his hips again rubbing his member against Dia's leg, this made the younger boy more anxious as Pearl slightly groan in his ear. The dark blue hair teen turned around, shifting his weight towards Pearl and locked lips with him, Pearl -already being horny- drive his tongue straight in the boy's mouth, his tongue swiftly moved all over Dia;s sugary cavern making his moan out, the vibration of his moan drove Pearl over the edge.

He now pinned the younger boy to a tree, removing the vest and sliding his hands up Diamond's shirt. Pearl gave Diamond's nipples a sharp thick pinched making the boy jolt and yelp from the pleasure and pain. "Ga-Aaah~!" a trail of saliva connected their lips, Diamond pressed al his weight to the tree panting feverishly, he whined as he felt a sharp pain in between his inner thighs, Pearl noticed Diamond's discomfort and smirked. The blonde moved his hands to remove Diamond's shirt making the boy blush from insecurities of his body, he then moved his hands to Diamond's personal area giving his member a grope through the fabric. Diamond moan and gasp loudly, his hands tried to grip the tree behind him. He gave the blonde a pleading look, a _longing_ look.

With a sly smirk, Pearl knew what Diamond wanted next.

* * *

"Ahaha~! You and Diamond really make a great cooking duo! I really love this, it's delicious!" Red took another bite from his fork childish, Yellow smiled and was happy Red was enjoying the food the two of them made.

She wondered if she should show him the cake now or later. She noticed his pace of eating slowed down after the third helping, she figured he was already getting full and decided to bring out the cake. "I'll be right back." she stood up and walk upstairs despite the cake being in the Kitchen.

The blonde was obviously nervous as she entered her room. It took awhile before she came back down with a change of clothes, a more feminine clothing, a simple lavender tank top with loose furry shorts, it was as if she was going to sleep. The blonde made sure to keep awhile from the young man's sight as she went into the kitchen still nervous and gripped the cake.

She walked to the table where Red was still stuffing himself silly. "Red-san~! Let's eat the cake now!" she giggled cheerfully though in her voice there was still a hint of uneasiness. Red was taken back by the medium sized cake. He gulped and pushed the plate away realizing this will be his last dish. As Yellow gently and gracefully placed the cake down, Red took noticed of her new more revealing clothing.

Her arms, her legs, pale and yet radiant, he gulped louder this time, he felt a sudden urge to throw her down and kiss her fiercely. He quickly shook that thought away through and focused on the cake. "You even made a cake? Wow, I- I don't really know how to thank you enough…" Yellow gave him a smile, she then leaned in and peck his forehead.

The battler blushed at her action, as Yellow started to cut him a slice. "Wh-what… uhhh…" even through they had been dating for a little over two years, he still got quite flustered at actions like those. Yellow's hand stopped cutting the cake. Her expression was unreadable right now. It started to make Red worry a bit. "Yell-"

"You love me… Right?"

The question caught the male off guard, but he knew the answer to that no matter what happens. He knew the answer with all his heart. "Of course I do, why do you even need to ask?" Yellow's lips formed a smile. "A-ack!" everything happened a bit to fast for him, one moment Yellow was standing next to him. And then the next…

She was straddling him holding a piece of cake in her hands. Ice cream cake.

Red stuttered, he was both aroused and shocked at her action. Yellow gave the young man an innocent look, her lips suddenly loook more delicious then the cake, her hair was slightly messier and her skin was just so beautiful to not touch. Her pose as well sent his blushes going somewhere _down_ there.

Though she wasn't near Blue's level of heftiness she was still very beautiful. Her back did a curve showing off both of her figures. "Y-Yellow… what a-are you doing?" his face was heating up, Yellow herself was blushing slightly, but she locked lips with her boyfriend, moving one hand to his hair exploring it. Red fell into the kiss rather quickly, with their eyes closed, both unconsciously deepen the kiss and plunged their tongues into each other, dancing with one another.

"R-red… this is what I wanted to give you." she had a cute, innocent smile yet with a hint of lust. Red was lost in her eyes, his lower half fidget as he felt his manhood hardening. Her eyelash looked longer up close, Yellow did a little giggled, she then open her mouth a little bit. "Say 'aaah'~"

The young man was in a trance, and did what he was told, Yellow slowly feed him the ice cream cake, unconsciously, Red moaned as he ate the cake just as slowly as it was being feed to him. Some of the ice cream melted and dropped to Red's collarbone and slowly dripped down. The cool liquid made The Champion moan longer, louder, Yellow fidget in her position, feeling effected by her boyfriend's moans. Apparently he was much to easy to please. Yellow took a bite out of the sweet cake and locked lips with Red, she literal mouth feed him the remaining of the cake. She hummed in his mouth, making the black haired male shifted in his seat. His movement had been strictly restrained, by the girl straddling him and from the much food he had recently eaten as not it was pretty hard to move around with his aching member. Yellow pulled away and licked her lips devilishly which was a rare sight for the man to see. The blonde noticed the sticky ice cream running down to Red's chest, she then removed his vest which he helped gladly, now only being in a black tank top, she started to suckle on his collarbone lightly.

"Nn-nnrgh Y-Yellow~" he gritted his teeth to stop anymore noises, his hands went to her thighs and gripped her skinny waist. The action encourage the blonde to move her suckling lower to his chest. She tugged on his tank top wanting him to remove it, Red gave her the head-go, she wasted no time getting the tiny barrier out of the way. She lightly gasp at his strong abs, clearly he atone them since the last time she saw him shirtless a couple years back. A wave of pride went through Red as he saw her reaction. Red then moved his hands to her rear and gave her buttocks a hard squeeze making the blonde squeak, over the short years Yellow gain some lovely curves. Yellow's gentle hands roamed around his chest for a bit, she then began to leave tiny suckle bites all over his abs, Red hissed trying not to moan, he rubbed his hands against her legs bringing her closer to him. After exploring her legs, hands started to feel her belly button.

Her hands softly caress his chest, slowly moving to his lower half. Red finally grabbed a nerve and gripped her shoulders. "W-wait, Yellow, why are you doing this?" he was already panting a little bit. Yellow only replied with a kiss. She pulled away with a lustful look.

"I noticed." Red gave a confused look, the blonde's hand traveled downwards to his personal area, her hand was just laying on top of it, Red felt the sudden need to buck his hips upward wanting some friction. "And I thought… I would help you," she gave him a slow soft rub, making the champion groan in the slightest. She felt her cheeks burn up and the desire well up inside of her. "Because… this is also an act of love… right?" when she had put it that way, Red felt much at ease with this, but something stilled nagged his mind.

Red lost control when she gave him another rub, he pulled her into a rough kiss, slowly Yellow felt her body being pushed back, she let Red take over for the moment, as she found herself on the table, some of her hair falling onto the cake. Red was now on top of her, moving his hands to her waist, he gave her a smirk which made her now uneasy again. Through her worries was soon gone as he brought his knee between her inner thighs and thrust a bit. His teeth went to her spaghetti stringed tank top and tugged on it making her slim shoulders more visible. She moan to his action and started to nibble on his earlobe, the Champion sighed out trying in vain to stop any noise. Yellow's hands swiftly unbutton his jeans as well Red's hands started to rise her tank top higher.

He gave her belly button a long lick, having the lust spell take over. The petite blonde push him up a bit wanting to sit down on the table, her legs wrapped around his there wasn't any turning back now.

* * *

"Hmm…" the redhead sighed in annoyance, he was waiting for Gold for over an hour now, he was just about the leave the main café Gold told him to go to until finally the late Breeder walked in. "I have a life you know." Silver glared at the golden eyed teen.

Gold chuckled and embraced the redhead behind him, Silver was sitting on a bar stood so there was no difficulties. Silver blushed form the action and tried to break up. "Yes, you have a life _with me~"_ the breeder chuckled and then left a kiss on the redhead's neck, which just so happens to be his weak point.

Silver's face burned as bite his lips to stop the whimper. Gold's left hand moved to his upper half and rubbed his chest slightly, Silver's hands gripped the edge of the seat and tried everything in vain not to moan. Satisfied with this, Gold took a seat next to Silver pretending like nothing happened. The redhead took this moment to calm himself, Gold was ordering drinks for the two for the two of them. The redhead still felt some aftermath tingles but tried his best to ignore them.

Soon Gold started to talk about why he was late and how Crystal demanded him to finish his report. The redhead was just sipping his drink staring at him, Gold haven't noticed the brunette staring at him, he was talking about pointless things sipping his drink. The redhead's mind started to wander down to his lips, he was reminded how Gold kissed his neck moments ago. He shuddered at the memory, and was reminded of other days where Gold had made him feel like that. He shook his head slightly trying to get the thoughts out of his mind. Through it was much to late.

"So yeah, sorry for bei-Oi?" Silver gripped Gold's arm, he sighed and looked down his face completely red as he dragged Gold to somewhere a bit more private. All the golden eyed teen can do was smirk devilishly.

* * *

"Jeez.." the brunette sighed very irritated. Green looked at her as she was sulking on his table. She sighed again, and again, and again. Finally being fed up and sighed himself and turned around asking her "What's wrong with you?"

Blue looked at Green, she was clearly annoyed with something. "Everyone's doing it."

"Doing what?" the Oak was actually surprised he even bothered to asked, she was going to tell him anyways.

"Doing _it_" she gave him a certain stare, the brunet right away caught on. "Yellow planned to do it with Red, and on my way here I saw Pearl and Diamond getting it on," Green mentally slapped himself, this'll teach him to ask her what's wrong. "And then I see Silver and Gold getting things heated in public no less!"

Green didn't really see the issue. "And what are we doing?"

Now he saw it. "Waiting for marriage." was his reply as he stood up to put away from papers.

"Ehh? Then you're going to marry me~?!" her eyes shined with hope.

"No."

"But then… we'll never get to do it!"

"Exactly."

"Guuurriiiiinnn!"

The brunette whined to him as he smirked. He simple waved her off and mentally thought to himself. _Maybe… one day when I'm a man._

* * *

_Author Comments: _LOL The title has nothing to do with the fanfic, it was just a random title


End file.
